OBSESION
by Dama De Shalott
Summary: Lex se da cuenta de que esta obsesionado con Clark
1. Default Chapter

Esta situado al final de la tercera temporada(he modificado el final) y en principio sera shonen ai.  
(espero perdoneis mis muchas faltas de ortografia)  
OBSESION

capitulo 1:obsesion

Lex cogió un vaso y tras llenarlo de licor se sentó en un sillón, sumido en sus pensamientos, como habia estado todo el dia.  
"Te has convertido en mi obsesión, no puedo (ni quiero) evitarlo, al pensar en ti no puedo evitar creer que un ser tan perfecto no puede ser de este mundo. Tu cuerpo de angel , tu cabello sedoso, esos ojos que son lagos, lagos de aguas mansas y transparentes en las que quisiera sumergirme... y sin embargo a veces creo ver, en lo mas profundo de ellos una chispa salvaje que lucha por salir.Tu sonrisa, tan sincera, que resulta contagiosa y cuando sonries tan solo puedo sonreirte en respuesta, tus labios rojos y apetecibles, como una fruta prohibida que quisiera degustar...me has convertido en un autentico cursi.  
Recuerdo el dia que nos conocimos, y se que, de algun modo aquel dia morí para renacer, y mi alma desperto nacida de nuevo gracias a tu calido aliento, porque ahora se, que desde el momento en que te vi empece a transformarme en otra persona.  
Al principio fue agradecimiento, luego curiosidad, y poco a poco te bhiciste imprescindible en mi vida. Cuando volvia de enfrentarme al resto del mundo tu estabas aqui para escucharme, para ser mi refugio y mi fuerza para seguir adelante, y ahora me pregunto cuando empezaste a alejarte de mi.   
Creo saberlo.Fue el dia que encontraste aquella cueva, eso lo cambio todo, y te cambio a ti.Pero yo tambien estaba cambiandoAl principio pense que lo que sentia era solo un afecto mas fuerte por ti, que nuestra amistad se estaba haciendo mas profunda, pero al final he tenido que admitirlo. Fue creciendo, echando raices en mi corazon; creo que el omento en que realmente fui consciente fue el dia de mi boda, cuando me di cuenta que quien yo deseaba realmente que estubiese frente a mi recibiendo los votos tenias que ser tu, no ella. Supongo que pense que ya era tarde y que tu nunca me aceptarias, que me conformaria con tenerte como amigo.  
Pero hoy me has dicho que se ha acabado, te alejarás de mi para siempre y en ese momento hubiese sido capaz de correr tras de ti para abrazarte y besarte hasta quedarme sin aliento,pero por cobardia, por miedo a tu rechazo no lo he hecho.No voy a rendirme, sobre todo ahora que lo tengo mas facil.Pete no esta para incordiar, Chloe no puede volver y Lana esa al otro lado del mundo... estoy seguro de que podre sacrla de tu menteMe ganare de nuevo tu confianza, y despues tu corazon, y nadie podra separarnos de nuevo porque eres MIO y de nadie mas.Pero lo han intentado, Lionel quiso vengarse de mi alejandote, dandote esa maldita llave, cuando te vi allí no fui capaz de inventar una escusa, y te decirte que aquella habitacion empezo siendo una invetigación y acabo siendo un altar, al que me dirijo cuando no estas a mi lado:Ahora que veo las cosas de otro modo me pregunto asustado porque Lionel está tan obsesionado contigo..como yo;: pero ahora esta fuera de nuestras vidas, y no molestara nunca más."

De repente supo que algo no iba bien, su bebida tenia un sabor extraño, empezo a marearse "clark" fue la ultima palabra que salio de sus labios y nollego a saber si alguien la habia oido, y esta vez EL no estaba para salvarle.

Clark se dirigia a la cueva pero ya no estaba tan seguro de su decisión, y la actitud de Kara tan parecida a Jor-El le daba escalofrios.Por un momento escucho la voz de Lex que pronunciaba se nombre llena de desesperación, y sintio un inexplicable dolor en el corazóncomo si supiese que en ese momento algo horrible le a toda velociada a la mansión y le llamo, y acabo encontradole en el despacho sobre unos cristales y lo que parecian los restos de un vaso en la mano, y al recordar como recientemente le habian envenenado con la bebida se aterrorizóA pesar de lo que le habia hecho no podia dejarlo morir. Corrio al hospital sin importarle si lo veian. Al llegar empezo a ritar que necesitaba un medico y cuando le escucharon le dijo al doctor muy convendido:-le han envenenado


	2. REFLEXIONES

capitulo2: Reflexiones

Lana  
Aún faltaba mucho rato para que saliera el avión pero estaba empezando a dudar, algo le decia que si se marchaba no volveria a ver a Clark, o si lo hacia alguien habria ocupado ya su lugar en el corazon del chico, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Ultimamente estaba raro, queria que fuese como antes , que volviera a tenerle adoración no sabia quien se estaba interponiendo, pero lo averiguaria y la eliminaria de su camino, porque ella SIEMPRE conseguia lo que queria y esta vez no seria distinto, la verdad Clark seria el trofeo perfecto para su pared particular.

Pete

No tenia que haberse ido, Clark estaba pasando unos momentos muy malos y realmente temia por el, pero estaba asustado, no sabia si mas de lo que podria pasarle o de no ser lo bastante fuerte y acabar revelando su secreto.No lo podria soportar.Y luego estaba el asunto de deberle la vida a Luthor; no soportaba a ese tipo, por como se comportaba, por lo que era, por querer acercarse demasiado a dus amigos, a Lana a Clark .Desde que llego casi habia monopolizado su tiempo, estaba mucho menos con sus VERDADEROS AMIGOS , no le gustaba esto especialmente, algo le decia que ademas de su secreto buscaba algo más, y que le dañaria.Y por supuesto Chloe, ultimamente se acercaba demasiado a ella, que si "voy a protegerte de mi padre" que "si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo" le ponia malo definitibamente sus vidas eran mucho mejores cuando aquel insoportable no estaba en ellas.

Marta

Estaba realmente austada, aquello acabaria con su familia, ¿como jonathan habia hecho semejante trato sin consultarla? Ella seria capaz de lo que fuera para que no le quitaran a clark , y estaba el asunto de Kara, estaba segura de que la muchacha era una falsante pero no podia probarlo, y encima Clark llebaba toda la noche desaparecido.Cuando Jonathan y Kara aparecieron, esta ultimaexigiendo y gritando saber el paradero de Clark fingió tranquilidad, pero se asusto.¿y si volvia a coger el meteorito rojo? ¿y si esta vez no le recuperaban?

Jonathan

cada vez estaba mas arrepentido de su trato con Jor-El , es cierto prometio dejarle marchar pero no tenia porque hacerlo, pero ¿podria oponerse a el, sin contar con aquella chica que les habia colocado, claramente para llevarse a clark Chloe le habia aclarado que era una falsante y cuando corrio a buscar a clark para impedir que se marchara se encontro con una furiosa Kara que exigia saber su paradero, y que ahora estaba en su casa, al parecer para quedarse."Jor-el me ha dicho que espere a Kar-el, le observe y trasmita la informacion y para ello tendre que quedarme aqui , por vuestro bien espero que acepteis"

Un dia de estos, no sabia como, pondria a el maldito Jor-el en su sitio, y desde luego no permitiria que convirtiera a SU HIJO en el monstruo que queria que fuese, despues de todo aunque era supadre habian sido el y Marta los que le habian criado, habian estado ahi para reir con el y secar sus lagrimas , para ayudarle a hacerse adulto, y nadie podia negar eso

Helen 

Estaba harta de esperar, ¿cuando iba a recibirla aquel estupido? llebaba tiempo planeando su venganza y con su ayuda lo conseguiria, despues veria como se lo quitaba de encima. Si las cosas hubiesen salido como debian ahora sería una de las mugeres mas ricas y poderosas del mundo, pero se estropeo, y el imbecil de su marido seguia vivo. Pero pronto pagaria muy caro lo que le habia ocurrido.Cuando volviese a Smallville nadie podria reconocerla por el estado en que habia quedado su rostro tras "el accidente" esa era una de las cosas que le haria pagar a su "querido" lex y sabia bien como hacerle daño, para que el sufriese solo tenia que dañar a su "amigo" ¿acaso pensaba que era estupida y no se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad?

Un hombre elegantemente vestido (y seguro que armado) la miro aprensivamente

-ya puede pasar, el señor Edge(¿se escribe asi? mi ingles es pesimo) la esta esperando 

Morgan

No podia creer que Helen se hubiese atrevido a presentarse, pero antes de eliminarla aun podia serle util Su plan no era sencillo y necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase a llevarlo a cabo, y ella era perfecta, no tenia ni rastro de moral, y eso le vendria bien.cierto que su lista de enemigos era muy amplia, pero habia tres que tenian el "honor" de ser los primeros en ella Lex por intentar matarlo,NADIE intentaba matarlo y se iba de rositas, Kal por todo, por atacarle, por engañarle, definitibamente le queria eliminar, no sabia como se habia convertido en un crio casi inofensivo pero podia convertirse de nuevo en el Kal que el conocio y seria un duro rival, no podia permitirlo.Y por supuesto Lionel, por tantas cosas, pero sobre todo por utilizarle y abandonarle. Habian pasado muchos años, pero no iba a olvidarlo nunca.

Lionel

Era reconfortante saber que incluso en una situacion como la suya su posicion le permitia tener ciertos privilegios, penso mientras revisaba una y otra vez la cinta de seguridad de Samerholt ( de nuevo no se si se escribe asi), no vey nada mas que le interesara. Quien podia ser aquella tal Lara a la que clark no paraba de llamar? ¿aquella chica del pueblo? no, esa era lana con n .Lo descubriria, por otra parte no podia parar de admirar el explendido cuerpo del joven fuese el lo que fuese no podia negar que tenia un enorme atractivo. Sinceramente tenerle en un laboratorio para diseccionarle y tenerle en su dormitorio empezaban a tener casi el mismo interes para el, casi.

El solo habia tenido una relacion de ese tipo una vez, y como casi todas las de su vida fue por conveniencia.Hacia muchos años de eso, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase con el asesinato de sus padres y sabia que Morgan estaba ya entonces bien relacionado con el crimen y ademas tenia un fuerte interes por el , no podia negar que mientras duro tuvo su interes pero en cuanto no le necesito le abandono, comoo siempre hacia. Y aquel estupido llego a pensar que le queria.

El solo habia estado enamorado dos veces en su vida y la primera vez de su esposa, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba demasiado tarde, cuando ya habia muerto. Las revelaciones de Lex de los ultimos dias le habian dado que pensar.Lilian habia sido una esposa perfecta, pero al final habia decidido vengarse de el, sabia el interes que el tenia en su nuevo hijo, esta vez realmente queria ser buen padre, pero ella lo mato, nunca penso en su esposa como Medea pero realmente se parecia a aquel personage , fuer de la poesia del lenguage y el texto enrevesado la historia era muy simple:  
Medea traiciono a su rey y a su pais para ayudar a Jason a robar el vellocino de oro, pues se habia enamorado de el, pero este cuando volvieron a su tierra y se casaron empezo a tratarla ma, a pesar de que ella fue la mejor esposa que el podia esperar, con el timpo ella decidio una venganza apropiada hacerle sufrir del modo mas espantoso, matando a sus hijos, y eso la volvio loca. Pero se vengo, igual que lilian, al final lo hizo y el se habia pasado años odiando a lex quitarle a aquel niño. Si lo hubiese sabido las cosas hubiesen sido tan dstintas.

La segunda persona por supuesto era Marta Kent ¿como podia una mujer de su inteligencia y talento preferir a aquel paleto insulso antes que a el?

Antes o despues se saldria con la suya, conseguiria a Marta y pondria a Jpnathan "en su sito", habia que reconocerlo era bastante interesante ,cuando mantenia la boca cerrada claro.

Clark

Ni siquiera sabia por que le habia salvado era un mentiroso y un traidor le habia estado engañando, y el siempre defendiendole frente a todos, y pensar que estuvo a punto de descubrirsepor el. Pero en el manicomio cuando le dijo que no le diria a nadie parecio tan sincero.No todo era finjido, todo, su preocupacion su simpatia, su amistad... pero porque al pensar en ello le dolia el corazon.

Sus padres trataron de advertirle.ellos ahora tenian que estar muy preocupados, no sabian donde estaban, pero no queria salir por si Lex despertaba. El doctor le dijo que ya no habia peligro pero aun asi. Seguro que Lex llebabasu movil en el bolsillo y podria llamar con el. Solo un par de palabras pese a sus preguntas solo les dijo que estaba en el hospital con Lex y que volveria por la mañana , poco despues se quedo dormido

Lex

Desperto, amanecia, no sabia donde estaba miro por todas partes , estoy en un hospital , se dijo y de repente vio que alguien le tenia cogido de la mano -ha estado asi toda la noche.Dijo una enfermera que habia entrado sin que la viera -Su amigo estaba muy preocupado por usted, no se ha movido ni un momento dijo sonriendo. -En un rato vendra el doctor y volvio a marcharse.

No puedo creerlo ¿como me encontro a tiempo? y si no queria volver a verme ¿por que me ha salvado?   
tal vez aun no este todo perdido, decididamente aun puedo luchar y voy ha hacerlo.

El sonido de la puerta lo devolvio a la realidad


	3. CONVALECIENTE 1

capitulo 3: Convaleciente 1

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Clark abriese los ojos, y al ver que aun tenia la mano de Lex entre las sullas las aparto rapidamente.

-Bueno, sonrio -parece que ya esta usted mejor, dentro de un rato le daremos el alta, y volvio a salir.

¿como supiste que te necesitaba? pregunto Lex, -y despues de lo que paso no crei que me ayudases aunque asi fuera.

-Desde luego no lo mereces eres un falso y un traidor , no voy a perdonarte, y no empieces a inventarte escusas, ya no te creo.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle la puerta volvio a abrirse, esta vez era Jonathan.

Clark se acerco, y el le dijo unas palabras para que saliera.

-Señor Kent ¿que hace aqui?

-Casi deberia decir lo mismo, ultimamente parece que le has tomado aficion a los hospitales. 

Hemos hablado con el doctor, dice que el veneno no te ha dañado por si mismo, ha sido una especie de reaccion anafilactica y podria repetirse .El doctor dice que durante unos dias debes descansar mucho y alimentarte bien, nada de esfuerzos ni (puso una cara un poco rara) de emociones fuertes. Se que tu y Clark habeis discutido

Pe..

-no me interrumpas.Si esta enfadado contigo seguro que es motivo. Pero por ahora voy a olvidar eso .Durante unos dias te vendras a casa hasta que te recuperes. 

pe...(esta claro que clark no le ha dicho nada, al menos a el)

He dicho que no me interrumpas. Dentro de unos minutos vendra el doctor con el alta.

Vaya , penso , esto no lo esperaba, Jonathan no sabe nada(si se entera de que clark cree que le espio me mata)sera una oportunidad excelente de recuperar su confianza, eso espero y la verdad, la idea de dejarme cuidar por clark y Martaunos dias no me parece nada mal.

La puerta se abrio de nuevo, esta vez era Marta. Al entrar cerró. 

-Tenemos que hablar muy en serio Lex. antes de que pudiese responder Marta le corto. -Me da igual las excusas que estes maquinando no te creo, sabes pensé que eras de fiar pero esta claro que no. Jonathan no sabe nada de lo que clark te ha descubierto, sabes lo delicado que esta del corazon asi que no le vamos a decir nada, asi que sera mejor que no hagas nada sospechoso o lo lamentaras.  
Tengo que advertirte de que tenemos a alguien en casa, es una prima de clark y es un poco... especial.Procura cruzarte lo menos posible con ella, es mas ni le hables. Bien, vistete y coge tus cosas te esperamos fuera.

Bueno, penso, la situacion no esta tan bien como querria ni tan mal como esperaba. La idea de pasar varios dias casi exclusivamente con clark era demasiado interesante como para preocuparse, si surgia algo ya lo resolveria.

mientras tanto en el instituto una nueva profesora de biologia se presentaba ante el director.

-A ver si acaba de soltarme el rollo de una vez penso furiosa. 

...bueno, y eso es todo señorita Mulder  
-Por favor llameme Elena , dijo con su sonrisa mas seductora. 

Carcel de metropolis, pabellon especial.

Tiene lo que le pedi, agente.?

por supuesto señor Luthor, y segidamente le entrego una pequeña bolsa con capsulas de color oscuro.

Bien agente Byers , dentro de muy poco obtendra su remuneración, y muy sustanciosa tengo que añadir.

Varios minutos despues uno de los guardias dio la alarma.

Avisen a la enfermeria! este tipo esta sufriendo un ataque al corazon o algo asi!

cuando llegaron a la enfermeria, el doctor dijo salgan todos tengo que trabajar.

Que raro , penso el guardia, no habia visto a este tipo antes, ¿donde estara el doctor habitual?

Me alegro de verte(no pongo el nombre por que no me acuerdo, es el ayudante de Lionel, ese que siempre iba con el al principio), nos vamos ?

un momento señor.  
seguidamente abrio una bolsa de autopsias, dentro habia un cadaver sospechosamente parecido a lionel. este se metio en la bolsa, seguidamente el "doctor" salio de la habitacion y llamo a los guardias.

-Es el segundo hoy, fallecido a las 10:30, ataque cardíaco.  
-Esta seguro de que esta muerto?

Mas que los dinosaurios, seramejor que los lleve al deposito, tendran que hacer las autopsias , me ayudan? 

Entre los guardias y el doctor los sacaron de la carcel y los metieron en un vehiculo,k, supuestamente iba camino del deposito.


	4. convaleciente 2

Nota, no se como van los institutos en Estados Unidos he supuesto que las clases son de de 2 a 8 de la tarde  
nota 2;El aspecto de Vash es de un personage de anime que me gusta a ver si averiguais quien es 

CONVALECIENTE 2  
Clar llevaba toda la mañana callado, observo Lex con cierto disgusto. Habian salido del hospital, tras lo cual fueron a su casa a por unas mudas de ropa y para telefonear al trabajo y decir que no iria en unos dias.Y Clark no habia dicho una palaba en toda la mañana, estaba claro que seguia enfadado. Habia una pregunta en su mente, la casa de los kent era pequeña y ademas tenian una invitada¿donde iban a meterle?

Al fin llegaron a la granja, al entrar, casi se choco con una joven rubia, de aspecto frio. -Tu debes de ser la prima de Clark , dijo. lLa joven no contestó solo le dirigió una mirada glacial. Kara no comprendia porque Jor El le habia encargado esa Tarea, tenia que obserbar a Kar-el en su ambiente, en su lugar de estudio , en sus relaciones sociales, observar e informar cada cierto tiempo.No entendia porque habian traido a aquel joven a la casa, pero sus ordenes eran observar sin intervenir.

Que grosera, penso Lex. Marta les esperaba en el interior. Sube tus cosas al cuarto de Clark ,le dijo, el almuerzo estara en unos minutos. 

Mientras tanto el agente David Cross maldecia en silencio, Por puro instinto se habia acercado al deposito para asegurarse que los dos "muertos accidentales" habian llegado, para descubrir que todo habia sido una falsa para que Lionel Luthor se fugara. Sus jefes le habian dicho que dejara el tema, que oficalmente no habia pasado, nada, y que encontrarian al fugitivo y lo devolverian, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de qeu un preso del pabellon de maxima seguridad se habia fugado seria un fuerte escandalo. Peroo el no se quedaria quieto, lo investigara, 

Durante el almuerzo, la conversacion fue escasa, tras el Clark anuncio que se iba a clase - ¿Y que voy a hacer mientras tu estas en clase? dijo Lex Reflexionar sobre tus actos, le dijo Clark sin ni siquiera volverse.

Por que has traido a esa persona a tu vivienda si su oresencia te incomoda? dijo Kara. Clar le respondio que no era asunto suyo y que en el instituto tratase de parecer "una chica normal"

No lo puedo creer! dijo al llegar a clase; dentro estaba Lana, sentada en su silla habitual.De repente escucho una voz a su espalda: Vuelve a la tierra , se giro para ver quien era y de nuevo se llevo una grata sorpresa, Pete habia vuelto. Tras los saludos de rigor supoo que su madre deseaba que acabase el curso en smallville, y que se reuniria con ella despues, en verano. Cuando le presento a cKara puso una expresion rara, pero la mirad de Clark le hizo entender que no debia decir nada. Tengo que presentarme en el despacho del director, dijo esta y se fue sin mas.

Asi qe Jor-el te ha puesto una espia, dijo cuando le explico la situación ,-si, y tengo que soportarla , solo espero que no meta la pata (Clark y sus padres ya sabian que la joven era humana, pero habia sido manipulada por Jor-el , y debian tener prudencia, pues no sabian hasta donde llegaban las capacidades que le habia otorgado)

Tras saludar a Lana, que le dio la misma razon que Pete par su vulta , acabar el curso ambos notaron que el profesor llevaba mucho retraso. De repente entro una mujer en el aula seguida de tres chicos, y se dirigio a la mesa del profesoSoy la profesora Elena Mulder, se presento, sustiuire al señor karelson mientras este enfermo, todas las miradas, sobre todo las masculinas se posaron en ella, era alta, con un cierto aire latino y cabello oscuro y largo, clark tuvo la extraña sensacion de haberla visto antes, pero al parecer no soy la unica nueva , sonrio hoy teneis tres compañeros nuevos : Kara Kent . la aludida apenas reacciono, Charisma Rickman, era una joven qatractiva, delgada y alta con el cabello rubio y vestida muy a la moda. podeis llamarme Cris, sonrio seductora, y Victor Hellsing, el joven llamaba claramente la atencion entre los demas alto, de piel muy clara, delgado y con el cabello por media espalda y teñido de verde esmeralda, vtres piercing en la oreja derecha, vestido con pantalone negros de cuero, botas, una camiseta de hombreras negra y una cazadora de cuero con tachuelas, claramente sobresaia entre los adolescentes sencillamente vestidos que habia en clase. podeis sentaros para que comenzamos con la clase.

¿pero que hace Vash aqui? penso Clark muy alterado. Habia conocido al joven durane su estancia en metropolis, era altanero, descardo y tenia una extraña capacidad para atraer los problemas y a las fuerzas del orden en actitud poco amigable. Volvio a la realida cuando le vio sentarse junto a el para sorpresa de Pete.

Hola kal, dijo en un tono excesivamente meloso

¿que haces aqui? 

Buenom, veras cuando les dije a mis viejos que queria volver al instituto casi les da u ataque, se pusieron tan contentos que no les importo donde, mientras volviera a estudiar, sonrio.

si, pero por que aqui

Te echaba de menos, acostumbrate, ahora me tendras junto a ti cada dia (esto ultimo lo dijo lo bastante bajo para que no le escuchasen)

Cuando por fin acabaron las clases solo pensaba en volver a casa tanquilo, pero alli estaba Lex, y eso tampoco le agradaba demasiaso, necesitaba estar solo.

Despisto a kara como pudo y se dirigio a casa por medio del bosque , paseando, de repente escucho una voz a su espalda:eh espera! era Vash de haber podido hacerlo sin que le viera habia salido corriendo a supervelocida.

Vuelves a casa? pregunto casual.

Mira no se por que has venido, pero mejor vuelve a metropolis, se que te costara aceptarlo pero no soy el mismo chico que conociste alli. Asi que marchate

Ni hablar, dijo no se que ha pasado para que la fiera que conozco se convierta en un corderito, pero lo averiguare, y volvio a sonreir.

Clark aumento la velocidad hasta casi correr, pero Vash le seguia con facilidad , bueno yo me quedo aqui dijo, Clark se sorprendio al ver que viviria en al antigua casa de lana. De repente le cogio por la cintura y le beso brevemente en los labios. Hasta mañana dijo, y entro en la casa.

Has tardado en volver, dijo Lex , algo celoso. He cogido el camino largo , contesto sin apenas mirarle, aun estaba ruborizado por el beso de Vash, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Lex lo notara y se burlase. 

Al entrar su padre le esperaba. Clark hay un problema , tu tia Sharon (en la historia original no se si tiene familia pero aqui supongo que Jonathan tiene al menos un hermano) esta enferma, y con tu tio fuera no puede ocuparse de los niños, asi que tendremos que irnos unos dias ¿y que hago con kara? dijo en voz baja. En ese momento esta aparecio. Debo ir a informar y recargar mi energia, volvere al amanecer. Perfecto penso Clark , ¿a donde va? dijo lex (que no habia oido su s palabras) Ella.. duerme en cas ade una amiga dijo clark esperando que sirviese la escusa.

Tras la cena los Kent se marcharon. Clark estaba incomodo , no sabia que hacer, voy a ducharme dijo. Lex se sentia al mismo tiemponervioso y excitado, pasar variso dias, A SOLAS con clark era lo que mas deseaba ahora Se quedo viendo la televison un rato hasta que escuchoi un fuerte golpe proviniente del bañoabrio la puerta violentamente y se encontro a Clark en el suelo, el agua resbalaba por su piel y Lex no pudo evitar obserbar que incluso las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo estaban bronceadas, algo que solo podia pasar con alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo bajo un sol abrasador Pense que te habias caido, dijo con cierto embarazo, y salio precipitadamente, sin ver que Clar estaba totalmente ruborizado.

Sera mejor que nos acostemos, dijo cuando salio, mañana he de levantarme muy temprano par ahacer las tareas. Al subir a su cuarto Lex penso incredulo ¿es que pretendera que durmamos "los dos" en lsu cama, no tendras esa suerte, parecio contestarle una voz interior, y efectivamente Clark saco un saco de ormir del armario y lo puso en el suelo. Apaga la luz dijo, pasaron unos minutos y Lex intento establecer una conversación: Tengo que explicarte lo de..No lo necesito, le corto, vi todo muy claro, todos tenian razon sobre ti y no les escuche , solo se que cuando te marches no quiero verte mas, y callate que quiero dormir. Lex penso que necesitaba con urgendia arreglar su relacion o pronto seria demasiado tarde y cualquier posibilidad de conquistar el corazon de Clar desapareceria. Mientras tanto este, muy confundido pensaba en el comportamiento de Vash , y que realmente no sabia como enfrentarse a esta situacion


	5. CONVALECIENTE 3

CONVALECIENTE 3

Lex no podia dormir. Saber que podia tocar a Clark con solo estirar el brazo se lo impedia. Encendio la luz de la mesita poniendo encima la primera prenda que encontro para que solo hubiese un poco de penumbra y se levanto , y se arrodillo junto a clark , al parecer habia tenido calor y habia abierto el saco, de dormir casi del todo. Recordo entonces la situacion de apenas unas horas antes , y la reaccion de su cuerpo que apenas habia podido ocultar al encontrarse frente a aquel cuerpo perfecto. Lex le observo cuidadosamente y no lo pudo resistir, con mucha delicadeza desabrocho la chaqueta del pijama de Clark y se acerco cuidadosamente. Era extraño, su piel olia a una mezcla de crema tostada y chocolate recien echo, y al mismo tiempo a algo... salvaje , se pregunto como seria su sabor, pero algo mas llamo su atencion.Sus labios extremadamente jugosos y apetecibles, los beso, apenas un aleteo de mariposa, pero fue suficiente, sabian a cereza. ¿Como era posible que su chico fuese tan apetecible?. De repente clark se movio un poco en sueños, y Lex le arreglo rapidamente y se metio en la cama. Decididamente ahora no podria dormir. Su cuerpo estaba desmesuradamente inflamado de pasion. Necesitaba una ducha helada CON URGENCIA. Al final se quedo dormido. Cuando desperto Clark ya se habia levantado y hecho sus tareas . Cuando bajo tenia el desayuno preparado

. -Bueno Lex ya sabes donde esta todo, yo me voy tengo que ir a La Antorcha.

-Espera, ¿que voy a hacer hasta que vuelvas?

-no se, lee un rato, descansa , piensa en tus malas acciones... -no lo olvidas ¿verdad clark? -no puedo, me has hecho mucho daño .

Clark-se dio cuenta de que no podia decirle la verdad, al menos aun no, asi que lo arriesgo todo a una carta—Tienes razon, mi comportamiento es imperdonable, pero al menos escuchame.

Esta bien, voy a escucharte a ver que cuento me sueltas esta vez.

Es cierto, durante un tiempo senti curiosidad por ti, mucho mas cuando descubriste la cueva, pero solo tenia interes por ella, no quise espiarte, de verdad, pero tu actitud empezo a ser tan sospechosa...con el paso del tiempo dejo de interesarme y ya ni siquiera me acordaba de aquella habitación, mi padre la descubrio y penso que pelearnos seria un buen modo de vengarse.

Supongamos que te creo ¿por quehabia fotografias mias alli?

Mis investigaciones sobre la cueva no estarian completas si la imagen de su descubridor (menuda estupidez he dicho espero que se lo crea por que no se que escusa darle por lo de las fotos, no puedo decirle:perdona cariño , pero cuando pienso en ti me gusta mirar tu foto mientras nos imagino en situaciones un tanto ...intimas)

Sigue pareciéndome sospechoso

Tienes que reconocer que tu tambien has sido sospechoso en ocasiones, y que igual que no he sido sincero tampoco tu lo has sido conmigo.

Tal vez (la verdad es que tiene razon, si yo fuera el tambien sospecharia), pero eso no te escusa no crees?

Hagamos algo: olvidémonos de todo lo que ha pasado, tan solo te pido que me des otra oportunidad, desde este momento ambos seremos siempre sinceros, y te juro que si me perdonas , si en algun momento vuelvo a mentirte no tendas que alejarme, yo mismo me marchare.No puedo que nuestra...amistad se rompa por esto, intentémoslo (no puedo permitir que me alejes de tu vida, te amo demasiado)

Por unos momentos Clark se quedo en silencio, y lex penso que su respuesta seria no, pero cuando iba a contestar llamaron insistentemente al timbre.

Haqblaremos luego.

Lex miro por la ventana, y observo que Clark se marchaba con n joven, que parecia pegar mas en un concierto de Heavy Metal que en aquel pueblo, y se dio cuenta con bastante desagrado que el joven miraba insistentemente y con descaro cierta parte de la anatomia de Clark.

¿Vash que haces aquí?

Como somos vecinos he venido ha buscarte, no te lo habia dicho me he apuntado para trabajar en el periodico , como tu, asi pasaremos mas tiempo juntos , le contesto con na mirada que fundiria hielo.

Espero que te comportes, esto no es tu banda de Metrópolis, y sobre lo de ayer...

¿te gusto verdad? Le agarro por la cintura y le beso apasionadamente, y cuando sus manos empezaron a deslizarse mas debajo de la cintura, Clark le aparto de un empujon

¿pero que haces, vash observo sonriente que estaba completamente ruborizado, ¡a mi no me van estas cosas! Dijo Clark sobresaltado

oh vamos, el Clark de Metrópolis era mas interesante, y desde lugo dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero antes de marcharse rapidamente por un pasillo, no tan mojigato, nos vemos dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Clark llego al periodico completamente alterado,¿pero en que pensaba vash? No recordaba muy bien lo que habia haecho en metrópolis pero si hubiesen cambiado sus gustos en ese sentido estaba seguro de que lo recordaria, ademas era un descarado, besarle sin permiso ¿y si los habia visto alguien?

Vaya vaya, pensaba Elena un poco sorprendida, esto se va a poner interesante, me pregunto como reaccionara mi "querido marido" si se entera de que el peliverde este se estaba, literalmente comiendo a "su chico"

Lionel estaba descorcentado, no podia localizar a lex de ninguna manera, al fin habia llamdado a su despacho fingiendo ser un clente con queon estaba citado, y su secretara le dijo que se habia tomado unos dias de vacaciones, y eso no era propio de el , no estaba en la mansión, y parecia ser que habia habido una pelea en el salon habia cristales rotos, ¿dónde se habria metido? Tenian que aclarar muchas cosas, ahora sabia que Lex era un rival a su altura, sinceramente le tenia mas respeto, y sabia que deba tener mas cuidado, por fin se dejaba de ser blando y empezaba a ser un verdadero Luthor. . Pero ¿dónde podia estar? De vacaciones... seguro que en aquel momento estaba en algun paraíso tropical divirtiéndose con alguna golfa.

Y en ese mismo instante lex estaba manteniendo una dura batalla contra ollas y sartenes , y la estaba perdiendo. Se estaba volviendo loco sin hacer nada, y habia decidio que como Clark volveria en un rato podia preparar la comida, no podia ser tan difícil. Pero desde luego cocinar no estaba entre sus talentos

.Clark... cuando vendras, ¿y quien es ese joven de mirada lasciva que te acompañaba?tendras que dar explicaciones amor, creo que estoy un poco celoso.

Clark salio de la antorcha a toda prisa no fuera encontrarse de nuevo con Vash. Aprovecho que habia salido un momento para marcharse , pero si llegaba tan pronto lex le preguntaria , se suponia que debia tardar al menos una hora mas.

Andando si darse cuenta llego a una cafeteria en la que nunca se habia fijado "el refugio " leyo en el cartel. Perfecto, penso necesito refugiarme

Era muy estilo años treinta con un espacio amplio y un salon mas grande en el sotano, bajo y se sento.

Que le sirvo señ...Clark que haces aquí?

Miro a la camarera, era lana. Lo mismo deberia preguntarte. Como lex vendio el talon ahora trabajo aquí, y tu ¿

Creia que eras la tutora de Cris y tenias que ayudarla

Ella no me necesita, dijo con una sonrisa fingida (esa estupida solo lleva dos dias aquí, y se ha hecho amiga de mis amigas, la nombran delegada de clase, tiene mi puesto en las animadoras, y por si fuera poco la muy lagarta no paraba de miratrte), es muy lista.

Al cabo de un rato y una conversación , que a pesar de los intentos de lana se mantuvo en los limites de lo intrascendente Clark miro el reloj alarmado y dijo que debia irse.

Por que tan pronto?

Bueno veras, es que lex me esta esperando y se preocupará

Lex?

Si esta en mi casa

¿qué? (¿seria posible que aquel pijo engreído estuviese detrás de SU clark? Imposible, se tranquilizo, el es un hombre te estas poniendo paranoica Lana, se dijo a si misma)

Esta enfermo y le cuido hasta que se recupere.

Sera mejor que me marche dijo, y en cuando llego a una zona apartada corrio a casa a supervelocidad


	6. CONVALECIENTE 4

CONVALECIENTE 4

Clark llego a casa a toda prisa, normalizando el paso cuneado estaba lo bastante cerca. Al entrar, como imagino Lex parecia molesto.

¿dónde estabas? Hace mas de una hora que tenias que haber vuelto.

Me entretuve por el camino, sera mejor que empieze a cocinar.

Ya lo he hecho yo

Clark pueso una cara un poco rara, estaba sorprendido.

¿quién era ese tipo que vino a buscarte esta mañana?

Un amigo - dijo ruborizándose un poco, Lex lo noto.

¿un amigo, pues no recuerdo haberle visto antes por Smallville, ademas, por si no lo notaste no paraba de mirarte el trasero.

Clark enrojecio aun mas. Es un amigo de...Metrópolis , se ha mudado hace poco

¿De metrópolis? Pues frecuentabas unas compañias un tanto extrañas alli, dijo con intención. Su memoria seguia fragmentada pero recordaba algunas cosas sueltas, incluido que Morgan Edge conocia a Clark , a pesar de llamarlo Kal.

No se que quieres decir con eso, al ver que iba adecir algo mas dijo: sera mejor que comamos, tengo que irme luego a clase.

Clark trato de poner buena cara, pero era imposible, uno de los guisos estaba salado, el otro dulce, y tal como estaban las cosas seguro que en el postre en lugar de azucar Lex habia puesto pimienta, y esperaba un comentario suyo. Esta...bueno, dijo con dificultad.

Lex empezo a comer pero entonces se quedo mirándole sorprendido, y sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a reir.

Sera mejor que comamos fuera clark, o tendre que volver al hospital. Dijo con una de sus habituales sonrisas seductoras.

Durante la comida apenas hablaron, hasta que Clark menciono que tenia que volver a clase. Cuando volvieron a casa Vash se aproximaba, a Lex no le hacia ninguna gracia que revoloteara alrededor de Clark.

Mientras se alejaban penso que el joven le resultaba extremadamente molesto, oarecia tomarse demasiado interes por SU Clark, y saber que se conocían de antes no pudo evitar unos ciertos celos.

Bueno, penso esta tarde me asegurare de que no vuelve "a solas" con el a casa, ese tipo no me gusta, mira a Clark como si estuviese hambriento y el fuese un dulce apetitoso, y desde luego a Clark no va a "comérselo" nadie , a menos que sea yo, claro.

El agente Cross estaba seguro de que se acercaba, no habia conseguido encontrar al profugo Lionel Luthor , pero sabia que antes o después se pondría en contacto con su hijo, asi que decidio vigilar a este. Esperaba encontrarlo en su casa, y no en la de un jovencito, de todos modos no era asunto suyo, solo tenia que esperar lo suficiente y Luthor caeria en sus redes.

Clark se sentia cada vez mas incomodo con Vash , pero intentaba que no lo notara, como solia decir su padre cuando de niño tenia miedo del ganado y no se acercaba "no debes tener miedo, si trasmites miedo lo notara, y entnces estaras perdido", bueno, se dijo, esperemos que Vash no note mi "miedo".

¿en que piensas Clark? Dijo , con el tono sensual y estudiado que siempre usaba cuando se dirigia a el y estaban solos, ¿tal vez en que la proxima vez podria apetecerme pasar de un beso?

¡¡¡¡¡ni lo sueñes Vash!

Seguro? Dijo colocando la mano en su espalda y empezando a bajar, por suerte apaecio Kara, que se dirigia tambien a clase.Al llegar a donde estaban dijo con total brusquedad: -marchate , el y yo tenemos que hablar.

Se sorprencio por el comportamiento, decididamente grosero y poco sutil de la joven, pero obedecio

Kal-el, debido a mi necesidad de recargar energia durante el periodo nocturno tendre que volver cada dia a la cueva, pero durante el periodo diurno debo permanecer a tu lado en todo momento. NO vuelvas a desaparecer de tu ubicación habitual sin decírmelo.Hace dos horas estandar fui a tu residencia y no estabas.

Clark estaba molesto. Sali fuera, dijo, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, y nadie me va a controlar , ni Jor-el, y mucho menos tu. Ademas intenta disimular o todo el mundo se dara cuenta de lo rara que eres.

Eso no es relevante.

Para mi si loes, y si quieres que te permita cumplir tu misión , comportate lo mas normal que puedas y no llames la atención, si no desaparezco en serio.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad hasta que a ultima hora, la nueva chica Cris se acerco a el

Hola, he pensado que como soy nueva podrias enseñarme los sitios donde van los jóvenes y eso.

Supongo, dijo Clark

Perfecto, como mañana es sabado te recojo a las cuatro ¿ok?

No le dio tiempo ni de contstar, ya se habia marchado, pero ¿cómo sabia ella donde vivia?

Perfecto , penso Cris. Desde que habia llegado habia encontrado una rival en Lana, no la soportaba y queria que ella supiera que en todo lo que hacia ella podia ser mejor, incluido quitarle el novio, después de todo ese paleto no estaba del todo mal, y si resultaba medio interesante se las arreglaria para que la invitara al proximo baile.

Cuando Clark volvia a casa Vash de nuevo le esperaba, pero esta vez Clark sintio cierto alivio al ver acercarse a Pete, con el delante no intentara nada, se dijo. Pero su humor volvio a cambiar al ver acercarse a Lex, el y pete seuro discutian, se llebaban fatal.

Lex, que haces aquí? Tenias que estar descansando.

Vaya , has vuelto dijo mirando con cierto desagrado a Pete.

Clark aprovecho para adelantarse con este y dejar a Vash y Lex un poco atrás. Fue una mala idea.

Escucha peliverde, dijo Lex sin poder evitar que el tono reflejara lo molesto que estaba, alejate de Clark, a el no le van los buscaproblemas como tu

¿y los bola de billar engreídos si?

Lo digo en serio, deja de molestarle o

O que, que pasa, ¿estas celoso? ¿sientes enviadia de que Clark pueda sentir interes por mi y por ti no?

No digas estupideces, es mi amigo y me preocupo, eso es todo.

Pues bien NO voy alejarme de el y puedes apostar a que conseguire que Clark me responda. Y se marcho

Eso ya lo veremos estupido, como sigas acercandote a Clark te arrepentiras.

De repente Clark se volvio ¿ y Vash?

Parece que tenia prisa, dijo Lex.

Igual que yo, dijo Pete y se marcho dejándolos solos.

Perfecto , penso Lex. Clark

¿si?

Sobre lo que hablamos est mañana...

Es un asunto muy serio Lex, dejame que lo piense, mientras tanto simplemente intentemos llevarnos bien, ah y no vulvas a meterte en la cocina ¿entendido?

Por supuesto, dejame compensártelo

Clark lo miro con cara de ¿pero de que vas?

Podemos ir a cenar a un buen restaurante de metrópolis, y luego tal vez al cine o algun local (no era una cita pero era lo mejor que podia conseguir en estos momentos)

No se, no tengo ropa elegante para el tipo de sitios q los que vas tu

Seguro que puedo dejarte algo que te valga, nos pasamos un momento por la mansión y ya esta.

Clark no estaba muy convencido pero no le apetecia cocinar y la idea de salir de smallville ( sobre todo para perder de vista a Vash) le parecio perfecta.Esta bien pero elige un sitio normalito ¿vale?


	7. PRIMEROS PASOS

Primeros pasos:

Lex no podía parar de mirar a Clark , a pesar de que le estaba un poco amplio no podía negar que estaba magnifico con uno de sus elegantes trajes. Clark había intentado escoger uno sencillo, pero solo había conseguido quedar más impresionante, traje negro, camisa de seda gris medio y corbata negra, realmente estaba magnifico.

Clark le había pedido un sitio sencillo, pero no era eso lo que Lex tenia en mente. Al final acabaron en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de metrópolis,y no podía sentirse mas satisfecho, no solo de tener a Clark junto a el , también de observar la envidia con que les miraban muchos de los presentes, era lógico, después de todo tampoco él podía parar de mirar a Clark, pero si el se dio cuenta disimulaba bastante.

Clark se sentía un poco avergonzado, aquella situación era embarazosa, no-solo Lex le había llevado a un sitio extremadamente lujoso en el que apenas sabia como comportarse, sino que parecía que todos le miraban, especialmente, Lex; No le quitaba los ojos de encima, él intentaba disimular y apenas lo conseguía, haciendo preguntas sobre la cena o cualquier cosa para que él cambiase de actitud, pero él le contestaba correctamente, sin desviar los ojos de el ni un segundo.

Ya es tarde, Lex, deberíamos volver a Smallville...

No es tan tarde, además mañana es sábado. Por aquí cerca hay un club nuevo al que me gustaría ir.

Pero no creo que con mi edad me dejen entrar así que...

Si vas conmigo si, dijo sonriente y casi le empujo hasta el local.

AL poco de sentarse apareció una camarera que les recomendó un cóctel de la casa, al parecer muy demandado, Clark insistió en que no podía beber pero Lex le replico que por una sola copa no pasaba nada.

Ciertamente tenia un aspecto raro, pensó Clark al ver las copas, se trataba de un liquido rosado con olor a frutas y una especie de polvo rojo en suspensión.

Al final lo probo, estaba bien pero había lago que no le gustaba, empezó a marearse un poco como si hubiese subido a una gran altura y bajado de nuevo demasiado deprisa.

Será mejor que volvamos a casa, dijo Lex al ver su expresión.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que Clark se quedo mirando el escaparate de un anticuario, en el se veía una maqueta del sistema solar antigua, y seguramente cara.

Durante el trayecto a casa Clark ni siquiera hablo.

¿cómo es posible que con una sola copa este en este estado? Pensó lex. Apenas llegaron al sofá, Lex bajo un poco la luz para que no le molestara, y Clark parecía casi dormido.

Al creer que definitivamente dormía Lex le abrazo con delicadeza De repente Clark despertó y le beso con todas sus fuerzas; Lex no entendia nada pero aun asi le respondio apasionadamente. Al separar sus rostros y ver quien era Clark se quedo perplejo.

Lo...eh..siento, creía que eras...v...rectifico rápidamente lana, dijo ruborizado

¿Que era quien? Dijo, pero Clark había vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia.

Resignado, con el sabor de Clark aun en sus labios lo cogió y lo llevo a su cuarto, dejándole delicadamente en la cama.

Busco su pijama, y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo intentando no mirarle demasiado. Le observo con amor y un creciente deseo, diciéndose a sí mismo: como siga aquí mucho tiempo, y tú sigas besándome, aunque estés borracho y creas que soy esa cursi de Lana no me voy a poder controlar.Después de cambiarse se tumbo junto a el, y pronto le venció el sueño.

Cuando despertó Clark no sabia muy bien donde estaba, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabia como habían vuelto a casa, al girar la vista y ver a Lex junto a el casi salto de la cama ¿ pero que hago yo en la cama con Lex? Se pregunto sorprendido, no recordaba haberse puesto el pijama, al pensar que podía haberlo hecho Lex se puso del tono del meteorito rojo, no recordaba nada desde que tomo aquella maldita copa. No volveré a tomar alcohol nunca mas, se dijo.

Realizo sus tareas despacio, (normalmente las hacia a supervelocidad) para estar ocupado y no tener que hablar con Lex de la noche anterior.

Este cuando bajo se encontro con el desayuno sobre la mesa y una nota que decia: estoy con mis tareas, volvere a la hora de comer.

Creo que no, penso Lex, tu y yo tenemos que hablar , y tras tomar deprisa el desayuno se dirigio al granero.

Clark apenas estaba pendiente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba demasioado confuso. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos, pero habia tenido una estraña pesadilla en la que le parecia haber besado a Lex. Por que me ruborizo, penso, es absurdo que algo como eso pase, ademas de ser mi amigo los dos somos chicos, pero una voz interior le recordo que Vash tambien lo era y le habia besado, ademas de lo que pasara en metrópolis que seguia sin recordar, pero Lex, no penso , le gustan las mujeres, si hasta se ha casado, aunque no le saliese bien eso no significa que... Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas.

Aquí estas, dijo Lex.

Clark se cayo de la escalera, aunque normalmente lo hubiese oido acercarse en ese momento estaba demasiado sumiso en sus pensamientos.

Ya puedes soltarme, dio con cierto embarazo al ver que Lex aun le sostenia en brazos, este lo dejo en el suelo con elegancia.

Parece que ya estas mejor , dijo sin parar de sonreir

Si bueno...yo...me duele la cabeza , y... ¿qué paso anoche? Dijo con cierto temor a la respuesta

Te sento mal la copa, y... te traje a casa...eh.. te cambie , dijo esto ultimo desviando la mirada ( y mejor que no sepas, se dijo para si mismo, que me besaste, y me dejaste tan excitado que casi no me controlo y te tomo por muy borracho que estuvieras) y te meti en la cama, parece ser que.la bebida te puso malo.

¿ y por que me pusiste en la cama y no en mi saco?

Por que no lo pense (y porque ya que otra cosa no, t e queria bien pegadito a mi toda la noche) y bueno yo tambien estaba un poco pasado creo, no me di cuenta. Solo fue una copa pero no se de que diablos era. ( pero voy a conseguir la receta a ver si vuelves a ponerte besucon)

Mejor que siga con mis tareas.

Después del almuerzo llamaron a la puerta, de repente Clark recordo. 1Cris¡

¿quién?

Abre y dile que estoy en seguida, y subio veloz a cambiarse.

Al abrir Lex se enconto con unc chica rubia vestida a la moda y con sonrisa falsa.

¿esta listo clark? Dijo un tanto sorprendida(¿quién es este tipo, cri que vivia con los padres?

Vendra en un momento señotrita..., dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo

Cris, soy una compañera de clase, sonrio, me va a enseñar un poco smallville.

Que te crees que voy a dejarte sola con el penso, y menos con semejante escusa.

Cuando clark bajo y ya salian lex dijo ¿os importa que os acompañe, e? El aire libre me hara bien dijo con sonrisa de circunstancias

Claro que no dijo Clark ( mejor,a si no me quedo solo con esta, no se que trama pero parece una mantis apunto de zamparse a la presa)

Eh...no claro pero le miro con una expresión de verdadero fastidio


	8. dudas

definitivamente creo que mi proximo fic sera un Gatsu/griffith y antes o despues un Mulder/Krycek:D:3

pregunta ¿hay en algun sitio fanfiction de stat trek en castellano? ( creo que si quiero leer alguno tendre que escribirlo, un Spock /Kirk seguramente):D me estoy poniendo pessssada;-)

Dudas

Cris estaba MUY harta, aquel pesado llevaba con ellos toda la tarde, como siguiese así su han de engatusar a Clark, el baile estaba cerca y ahora estaba segura de que quería ir con el, solo necesitaba tenerle a solas un rato y caería a sus pies como todos, pero no había manera.

Lex estaba cansado, quería irse , le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mal, pero aun así tenia claro que no le dejaría a aquella arpía el campo libre, pero por suerte cuando estaba a punto rendirse apareció Pete, y por primera vez se alegro de ver a ese entrometido que siempre quería poner a Clark en su contra.

¿Qué hacéis chicos? Dijo Pete.

Tomando un café ¿te apuntas?

Claro Clark, y se sentó.

Bueno, yo me voy dijo Lex, no estoy muy bien.

¿Qué? Dijo Clark, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir si no te sentías bien? ¿Es que no quieres recuperarte y ponerte bien del todo? Ahora mismo volvemos a casa y te metes en la cama. Se marcharon rápidamente y Pete, bastante extrañado y Cris muy frustrada aun les escucharon discutir.

Lex se sentía cada vez peor, tenia nauseas y mucho frió, al llegar Lex le comprobó la temperatura y vio que tenía mucha fiebre.

Quiso llevarle al hospital pero Lex se negó diciendo que solo necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde fue empeorando y Clark empezó a preocuparse en serio. Salio un rato a comprar la cena y cuando volvió Lex estaba ardiendo, no sabía como bajarle la fiebre, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llenar la bañera de agua fría y meterle dentro. Lex tenía tal fiebre que apenas estaba consciente. Con cierto esfuerzo y bastante avergonzado desnudo a Lex y le metió en la bañera. Le tuvo dentro bastante rato hasta que pensó que había bajado la temperatura un poco.

Tras secarle con rapidez, y de nuevo un poco ruborizado, pero no sabia porque, aquello era entupido, ¿Por qué se ruborizaba por ver desnudo a su amigo? No tenia sentido, le puso el pijama y le metió en la cama.

Cuando iba a marcharse a preparar algo Lex se lo impidió, estaba semi-inconsciente y decía sin parar que tenia frió. Clark se tumbo a su lado un rato, había oído que la mejor manera de proporcionar calor a alguien era con un cuerpo humano. De repente Lex le abrazo y le beso con bastante intensidad

Clark se sorprendió, pero lo achaco a la fiebre, la realidad era muy distinta. Cuando Clark se marcho Lex se incorporo un poco, realmente tenia fiebre , pero hacia rato que no se sentía tan mal como le había hecho creer a Clark, ciertamente había aprovechado la excusa para besarle, y habría jurado que Clark no estaba demasiado disgustado con ello, ciertamente las cosas odian mejorar, si conseguía quitar a la cursi de esta tarde, Lana y aquel peliverde tan descarado de su camino.

Mientras tanto Clark era un mal de dudas, no era capaz de responderse a si mismo la razón de no haber protestado cuando Lex le beso, le había alterado, como ocurrió cuando lo hizo Vash , pero había algo distinto, al besarle Lex su corazon habia reaccionado de un modo raro, el pulso acelerado , apenas podia respirar ¿es que acaso estaba empezando a enamorarse de Lex? no era imposible, y sin emargo... eso explicaria tantas cosas, por que le preocupaba tanto que le pasara, su enfado al creer que le habia traicionado, su desagrado al verle cmpañia, y que casi se descubre por salvarle.

Realmente estaba muy confuso, el siempre creyo amar a lana pero ultimamente la chica le habia empezado a parecer desagradable, y Vash... el eral tipo de persona apropiada para Kar-el , no para el .

Se sobresalto al ver que Lex se habia levantado y estaba en la cocina.

Clark he pensado algo, que seguro que havce que me recupere antes , dijo con una sonrisa, mañana podemir de picnic, el aire sano del bosque nos sentara bien a los dos


End file.
